El más patético de todos
by Mafecin
Summary: Remus se siente miserable tras enterarse de la muerte de James, Lily y Peter, y de la traición de Sirius. El peor panorama se ha cumplido, y ya no sabe como verle algo bueno a la vida de nuevo... [One Shot]


**2 de Noviembre de 1891**

 _Soy el más patético de todos_ , pensó Remus, sintiendo su corazón encogido y arrugado por el dolor _._ Esa era la frase que venía constantemente a su cabeza recientemente.

\- Sé lo que estás pensando, Remus – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Subió un poco la mirada para encontrarse con el mago detrás del escritorio de su oficina en Hogwarts. Lo había llamado para que fuera hasta allí… Y sólo por la admiración y gratitud que sentía hacia él, había ido. Por ninguna otra razón… No quería hablar con nadie.

\- Usted no tiene idea – murmuró como si masticara algo amargo.

\- También eran mis amigos – respondió el viejo en un tono algo más duro, pero aún comprensivo – Lo que pasó con los Potter y Peter fue una tragedia, pero porque te conozco tengo que decirte… No puedes dejar que esto derribe tu vida—

\- ¿Mi vida? ¿Cuál vida? – preguntó sintiendo que su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja y caliente de rabia - ¿La que siempre ha estado condicionada por mi condición de licántropo? ¡Usted no entiende nada, Dumbledore!

\- Estoy intentando entenderte, Remus.

\- No me venga con esa mierda psicológica – contraatacó mirándolo suspicazmente – Sé lo que está intentando hacer. Quiere que me desahogue después de lo que pasó con la traición de Sirius.

\- Sí – admitió sin inmutarse – Creo que sería sano que digas lo que piensas sobre eso.

Remus tragó saliva. Llevaba un par de días haciéndose la pregunta sobre cómo se sentía en relación a eso, pero entre toda la tristeza y la decepción de la vida lo único que conseguía era sentir lástima por sí mismo. _Soy el más patético de todos,_ pensó de nuevo. ¿Acaso era un egoísta? ¿Por qué no sentía lástima por James, Lily o Peter en vez de auto compadecerse?

\- Lo único que logro pensar… - dijo por fin – Es en esa noche…

Había sido una noche de lluvia en donde él se encontraba, hacia el norte. No había logrado _nada_ de lo que tenía en mente, en su misión. ¡Y claro que era el más patético de todos! Voldemort había caído, la guerra había terminado… Y él continuaba luchando sin tener idea, como una especie de héroe trágico entregado a su destino.

Entonces cuando volvió por fin a esa pensión de mala muerte en la que se estaba quedando, a un lado de un camino alejado del pueblo, se sacó las botas cubiertas de barro mirando el desastre que había dejado en el piso. Como si tuviera que sumar una preocupación más a su vida, a la mañana siguiente tendría que limpiar todo ese barro… Antes de continuar con su misión, que lo tenía estresado.

 _Pero no limpiaré ahora,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Ni aunque fuera la peor inmundicia. Estaba tan exhausto que sabía que caería en la cama y se dormiría de inmediato. La idea de cualquier forma no lo llenaba de alegría… Lo único que hacía era tener pesadillas horribles, despertarse un par de veces sobresaltado. Recientemente incluso sentía el pecho apretado como si le colocaran una pesada piedra encima mientras dormía.

Se miró a en un espejo trizado sobre el lavabo que estaba en la habitación. La guerra lo había envejecido años en tan poco tiempo… Sus ojeras le daban un aspecto terrible, y no se afeitaba hacía días. Su estado de licántropo iba más allá de su esfera interna y se expresaba en su físico cada vez más. Ese era su mayor miedo: Terminar pareciendo un hombre lobo, como Greyback.

\- Lo culpo – siguió diciéndole a Dumbledore.

\- Me lo esperaba, naturalmente… Todos tendemos a culpar a alguien cuando pasan estas desgracias.

\- Me mandó al norte y me puso a salvo… Yo debí haber estado aquí. De seguro fue el único motivo por el que no morí esa noche… Y debí morir. Debí morir como James, Lily y Peter…

\- Las cosas siempre pasan por un motivo, mi amigo.

\- Y hasta que no sepa ese motivo probablemente continuaré volviéndome loco – se sinceró – Me hubiera gustado tenerlo frente a mí y saber qué pensaba… En el fondo, creo que siempre los supe…

\- Explícame.

\- Desconfiaba de Sirius… Hacía mucho – dijo cabizbajo - ¡Y por eso también me culpo a mí mismo! Yo pude haber evitado todo esto—

\- Remus… - susurró amablemente – El destino estaba escrito y nada podías hacer por cambiarlo.

\- No me venga con esa mierda ahora – respondió sobre pronunciando cada palabra con enojo y algo de sorna - ¡Me quedé completamente solo! ¿Y acaso espera que no desee cada minuto de mi vida haber hecho algo para cambiarlo? ¡¿Cree que no pienso todos los días en como Sirius nos traicionó?! Y que está vivo… En esa maldita cárcel, volviéndose loco… ¡Y hasta siento lástima por él!

\- Era uno de tus mejores amigos, claro que sientes lástima por él. El cariño que sentías hacia él no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana—

\- Usted no tiene idea lo que es sentir… Odio… asco… decepción, por ese maldito… ser, si es que se le puede llamar así… Y al mismo tiempo sentir… que lo quiero, y que lo extraño. Extraño a mí amigo… Me odio a mí mismo por extrañarlo. Me siento culpable con los que mató… ¡Por donde lo mire, sé que me voy a volver loco!

\- Sé que has escuchado esto muchas veces, Remus, y que no lo sentirás ahora ni en mucho tiempo más… Pero eventualmente todo estará en su lugar y la vida continuará. Y estarás bien.

Remus decidió que lo mejor era respirar profundo e ignorar ese consejo irrisorio que Dumbledore acababa de darle. Sentía tanta amargura en cada centímetro de su cuerpo que quería gritarle… Insultarlo, hasta escupirlo si era necesario. ¡No estaba en sus zapatos! Su palabrería madura no servía de nada con él. Iba a reventar de la amargura.

A fuera de la pensión seguía lloviendo, pero Remus dormía tan profundamente que no escuchaba. Sólo un sonido muy fuerte lograría sacarlo de su sueño… Como un _patronus_ en forma de lince, haciendo temblar toda la habitación, resonando y brillando con un resplandor entre azulado y plateado.

Abrió los ojos sabiendo de qué se trataba de algo malo.

\- Voldemort ha caído… La guerra ha terminado. Hay un traslador esperándote en Coffe Yard. Vuelve de inmediato.

El patronus desapareció al mismo tiempo de que su desconcierto crecía tan rápido que no daba paso a la felicidad. Siempre se preguntó cómo sería el momento, cómo reaccionaría. Se imaginaba festejando sin vacilar, pero en vez de eso la sorpresa era lo único que habitaba su cuerpo. De pronto sonrió. Era una sonrisa cansada pero genuina. No importaba nada… Ni la lluvia afuera ni el suelo lleno de barro.

Se paró y se encaminó a toda velocidad.

\- El patronus de Kingsley me llegó al día siguiente… Era de mañana – continuó Remus, rascándose la barbilla. Ya se sentía más calmado.

\- Nos hubiera encantado avisarte de inmediato, pero todo era un caos. Hagrid, Minerva y yo nos hicimos cargo de Harry… Obviamente, y sabiendo que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto, sabía lo que había pasado pero no quise decirlo en voz alta hasta confirmar mis mayores temores…

Remus soltó un ligero bufido.

\- Sirius acorraló a Peter cuando casi amanecía. Kingsley lo estaba buscando… No fue hasta que se lo llevaron a Azkaban que pudimos dar todo por confirmado, y entonces, te envió el patronus – terminó de relatar.

\- Nadie podía mirarme a la cara cuando llegué… - recordó el licántropo.

Apareció en la sede de la Orden del Fénix como queriendo sonreír, pero no se lo permitía porque todavía no podía creerlo del todo, así que miró a los presentes para confirmar la noticia. Ninguno de ellos sonreía… Y parecía que sólo tristeza y decepción se cernía sobre ellos. No era la reacción que alguien esperaría en aquella situación, nadie se atrevía a mirarlo y supo de inmediato que algo había pasado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó palideciendo. Su tono era firme e invitaba a que le respondieran enseguida.

\- Remus, querido… siéntate – le sugirió Hestia Jones.

\- No necesito condescendencia ahora… ¿Qué pasó? Díganme – ahora era una orden.

\- La buena noticia es que Voldemort ha sido derrotado – dijo Kingsley serio, cruzándose de brazos – La mala noticia… es que James y Lily—

\- Ya veo – se apresuró a decir. La habitación se tornó más pequeña y sintió que algo en su mente trastabillaba y perdía el equilibrio, mientras intentando por alguna extraña razón, verse impasible hasta el resto.

\- Y Peter también…

De pronto la noticia le cayó como una bomba. Sintió que su estómago se encogía de un golpe, su presión subía, su corazón latía más fuerte, la adrenalina le iba a reventar la cabeza y la tristeza estaba a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos y el resto de su cuerpo. Sus mejores amigos estaban muertos… Nunca más volvería a verlos. No. Se repitió que eso no podía estar pasando realmente. No podía entenderlo… No podía entender cómo habían muerto, si tan sólo un día antes…

\- ¿Cómo…? ¿Voldemort…? ¿Y Harry?

\- No entendemos muy bien lo que pasó todavía, Remus – dijo Kingsley – Tal parece ser que Voldemort intentó matar a Harry pero su maldición rebotó contra él. Harry está bien… Lo llevaron con sus tíos.

\- Eso es bueno… Supongo – murmuró. Se sintió egoísta con el pequeño niño, y con la causa de la guerra, pero ni siquiera podía alegrarse.

\- Lo siento mucho, Remus – dijo Hestia apoyando su mano sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Y Sirius? – preguntó con una cuota de esperanza.

Kingsley y Hestia se miraron. Los demás presentes hicieron lo mismo, y algunos tragaron saliva, incómodos…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sirius? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Sirius… Era un mortífago – dijo Kingsley por fin – Traicionó a James y a Lily… Y mató a Peter.

Por un segundo, Remus sintió que le estaban jugando una broma muy pesada y sintió otro arranque de ira. Luego, comenzó a digerir la noticia y a entender que sus sospechas sobre Sirius habían estado en lo correcto… Y que uno de sus mejores amigos había asesinado a quienes más amaba… Y de paso había destruido también su vida. ¡Pero tenía que ser mentira!

\- ¡No!

\- Lo siento, Remus… Es la verdad – continuó – Está en Azkaban.

\- ¡Tiene que haber un error!

\- Nos encantaría que así fuera, pero—

Se puso de pie sintiendo como toda la habitación daba vueltas y el piso se movía bajo sus pies. Tenía que salir de ahí… No podía seguir escuchando. No podía seguir existiendo en esa misma realidad… Quería desaparecer con todas sus ganas, descubrir que nada había ocurrido o retroceder el tiempo… O morir también. Caminó con rapidez…

Y cuando estuvo solo, por fin explotó en llanto y dio rienda suelta a su dolor…

…Y eso recién había sido el día anterior…

\- Desearía que mi mente lo bloqueara… Sería mucho más fácil así.

\- Reprimir no es bueno.

\- Sería bastante más sencillo ahora… - dijo con ironía – Tendré que aplacar todo esto con whisky.

\- Mira, Remus… Entendiendo que todo esto es muy difícil para ti… - dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – Yo quería ofrecerte un pequeño puesto de trabajo aquí en el colegio… Tendrías un sueldo decente para vivir, un lugar donde dormir, nunca te faltaría comida y—

\- ¿Es una broma? – preguntó también poniéndose de pie - ¡No hay forma de que yo vuelva a venir aquí y mucho menos ahora!

El único lugar en el mundo en que había sido feliz y que ahora le recordaría latentemente todos los buenos momentos con sus mejores amigos antes de que su vida se desbaratara… No, señor. Necesitaría un muy buen motivo para alguna vez regresar al castillo. Y de trabajar allí, ni hablar.

\- Piensa con la cabeza fría, piensa en tu futuro—

\- Tengo claro mi futuro – dijo testarudamente – Siempre lo tuve claro. Desde que me convertí en un licántropo que lo sé… Y venir a Hogwarts y luchar en la Orden del Fénix fue una distracción de ese futuro. Pero ya no puedo negarlo más…

\- No digas eso, Remus. Eres una excelente persona, estaríamos honrados de tener a alguien como tú en nuestro equipo. Serías un excelente profesional—

\- Y seguiría siendo un licántropo. Yo me iré con los de mi clase… Al sub mundo de los licántropos. Ese siempre ha sido mi destino.

\- Espero que algún día te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo—

\- Siempre intentó ayudarme cuando nadie más lo hacía – dijo tomando su chaqueta de pana – Y por eso voy a estar siempre agradecido, Dumbledore.

\- ¿Podré contactarte de nuevo alguna vez? – preguntó el anciano.

\- Al menos no por un tiempo…

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de despedida y emprendió su camino hacia la salida de la oficina, sintiendo la mirada de Dumbledore clavada en su espalda. El viejo había intentado salvarlo ya muchas veces, pero ya no quería ser salvado. Ser bueno y luchar por causas buenas no había servido de nada. Se sentía como un bufón.

Era hora de probar un poco del otro mundo y dejar de negar su naturaleza. Y nuevamente mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, aceptando su nuevo destino, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él mismo de nuevo. Definitivamente era el más patético de todos…


End file.
